Desire: Undivided Attention
by Aozoran
Summary: Ninth In The 'Desire' Series- The Autobots are at their wits end with Fireflight. Can a stubborn old Battlefield Medic be just the thing to solve this problem?


**Author's Note: **XD I couldn't help it! they got me... when I read a fic about Flight! ^^:::: But as it stands the next in line is RatchetXIronhide then WheeljackXBluestreak XD ^^ Suggestions for plot are welcome for either XD and also suggestions for the pairs for Optimus and Ultra Magnus are open too. XD crack pairings welcome!Please review!

**Dedicated: **To Mirage Shinkiro and her pretty Fireflight ^^ (you should read her stories! so wonderful XD)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the crazy plotXD

* * *

Silverbolt and Ratchet sat on one side of the vast desk of Optimus Prime, the table top covered with a thousand different pads of all shapes and sizes, half sitting in the 'out box'. All three had known this day would be coming, knew that the moment Fireflight had signed up, that everything would end up like this.

"His inability to focus and the danger he presents to his teammates and the humans is now at such a level, I can no longer sanction his activities away from base. Or on base for that matter." Prime was pushing the report back towards Silverbolt, knowing the Aerial commander had been struck hard by his failure with one of his teammates, he had been unable to make Fireflight focus… no matter how much training was put in, the other Mech seemed to 'drift' through his existence and it was a wonder he was still in one piece. "I will only allow him to be summoned if Superion is required, but other wise he is confined to Base. If he is not training he is to be in his quarters."

Fireflight had become a danger to himself, ending up in Medbay almost every joor somehow, the Mech crashed into walls… tables… anything that was stationary. The childlike wonder and the Spark of a notorious daydreamer mixed together produced an unfocused, though kind-hearted Mech who meant well… but caused such a commotion that he had been pretty much banned from most parts of the base.

"Good." Ratchet growled, clearly fed up with 'mending' the white and red Aerialbot, even Swoop and First Aid stayed clear of him, the only one that ever had the patience to deal with 'Flight now was Pipes. The older battlefield Medic was called in whenever Fireflight turned up, just to prevent Ratchet from taking a large wrench to the little Flyer's head. "That little slagger has caused enough trouble in my Medbay… If he comes within a mile of the Medbay I _swear _I will offline him and leave him that way…"

Silverbolt winced, the silvery Mech letting out a quiet sigh, his helm dropping into one hand and rubbing at a temple softly in order to try to review the pounding that was soon making itself apparent. "There is one last option…"

Prime was surprised, but turned slightly to regard the Aerialbot commander with a curious optic.

"Pipes."

The little acknowledged Medic was usually overlooked by most, his abilities quite good enough to stabilise a patient to be transported back to Medbay, though slightly eccentric at times with his quiet fascination with human technologies, the patient older Mech was a good bot to call on for a little fix up work when you just needed a tune up.

"Fireflight does acknowledge him…" Silverbolt elaborated, shifting slightly in his seat, straightening and his wings were twitching slightly, hoping that maybe… just maybe the old Medic would know something… anything to give the young Flyer one more chance. Bolt knew that beneath all that clumsiness that there was a potential flyer with rather extraordinary abilities that had kept the young Mech alive through the war so far. If only Flight would focus…

"I can agree with that." Ratchet remarked softly to himself, fingers rubbing over his chin strut thoughtfully. "He does seem to cause less damage when I have requested Pipes's assistance with him." The times Flight seemed to appear were ridiculous and had forced Ratchet to call Pipes at ungodly hours of the recharge cycle for help…

Calling up the duty schedule, Prime was flickering through until he found the one for Pipes, nodding slightly that maybe the Medic might know something that could help the little Flyer. "I'll arrange for someone to cover Pipes's next duty shift in the field, Silverbolt have Fireflight report to Pipes's quarters this evening."

"Sir." The Aerialbot nodded; glad that maybe there might just be a way to rescue the little Flyer from himself.

* * *

The slender Aerialbot sat silently in the middle of Pipes's quarters, head drifting backwards and glanced upwards at the glitter of 'stars' above his head, a holo-generator hummed softly in the background revealing the source of the wonderful illusion that made Fireflight feel he was outside. His Spark ached with the knowledge that he could no longer fly outside, that his wings had been clipped because of his daydreaming, he had been shocked when Silverbolt had come to him with orders from Prime…

The horror still lingered within his Spark, knowing he had become a liability to the team, to the Autobots.

He was useless.

Slingshot had been right… More than right…

A shiver of pain flashed through his circuits, his hand rubbing against his chassis armour, trying to ease the pain that throbbed just beneath the surface just there. The first touches of self-loathing rising up within the young Mech, he didn't understand… didn't want these feelings… It _hurt_. His imagination had already given him a rather good glimpse of what would happen to him now, the way everything would fall apart slowly, unravelling thread by thread until all that was left was him gasping for air and desperate to kept himself from drowning in his emotions.

"_You are a danger not only to yourself, but to everyone around you. Pipes has agreed to try to help you, 'Flight. For Primus' sake, listen to him… If you want listen to me… just listen to him." _

He did listen to Silverbolt, but the words and explanations seemed to fade together and slip away before he could grasp them, something else always seeming to catch his attention and hold it more than his commander's voice did.

Fireflight's head tipped back down, turning his attention to the dark blue Mech that sat across from him, a smile coming to his lips almost immediately, the tired Mech was recharging, head resting lightly to one side against the edge of the chair backing. The heavy battlemask run up across hidden features, the gas filters covering over sensitive mouth and nose components, protecting this heavily armoured mech from his primary corrosive gas weapon. Flight had often wondered just what lurked beneath that mask, his fascination with it often focusing him when those hands were repairing him. A shiver of memory ran up through him at that, he liked those hands against his sensitive frame.

It distracted him.

It pleased him…

It almost focused him. Almost.

Optics following those slightly scarred fingers as they repaired an arm or a leg joint, Ratchet glaring at 'Flight from across Medbay, giving him a look that told him that he was the one responsible for forcing the other Medic to call Pipes in order to have Fireflight repaired. All the other medics refused to work on his repairs… he was that bad…

But not Pipes.

He would give Flight a tired smile and just fix him… not even saying a word. Not once… which had made 'Flight wonder if the Mech was capable of speaking… But he was certain he could, Pipes was meant to 'speak to him' as Silverbolt had put it. If Fireflight could pay enough attention that was…

There was a soft shift in the dark blue frame, shoulders twitching, the heavily armoured 'tow' truck Transformer shifted slightly, head lifting from where it had drooped, equally dark optics flickered on dimly. Pipes was coloured like the night sky holo above them, Flight could almost imagine the navy frame covered with tiny stars… A heavy sound of air being drawn through heavily filtered intakes, made Flight focus on that face, watching as those optics powered online a little more quickly as Pipes realised he had drifted into recharge and it was well into their 'session' time.

"Hey." Flight greeted him from where he had been settled on the low backless couch, his wings twitching ever so slightly as he watched the other mech, fascinated to watch him come out of recharge like that. Though bulky and a little ungainly, Pipes was strong and tough, such a difference to his lighter agile frame. But that difference made him even more fascinating.

Fingers rubbed over his helm as he straightened, wincing as his body told him he had been sitting rather awkwardly since he had come off his last shift that morning. His recent schedule and restless nights had not helped his stressed systems, his head tipped to one side then the other as he was working out the kinks, but froze when he was greeted. His optics flared fully on as he gazed at the sleek red and white flyer that sat across from him. How long had Fireflight been sitting there? He usually would sense company when they came in, disturbing his space, but the sleek Flyer had sat there for what must have been quite some time before he had awoken.

"Sorry…" He managed to get out, the muffled sound of his voice barely escaping the heavy filter mask that protected his recovering intake valves. "My apologies for making you wait." Straightening further, he was attempting to clear his vocal capacitors; his voice sounding even rougher to his audios than usual and he almost winced at the sound.

Flight was delighted, though that voice wasn't much to listen to, he was certain if that mask came off…

"I'm the one inconveniencing you, I should be the one apologi…"

"No trouble."

_Really? _

Flight was suddenly hopeful that he really _wasn't _trouble for this Mech.

"No trouble, if its you."

The battlefield Medic's frame was lifting upwards out of chair, shoulders rolling slightly to get out the kinks, Flight's optics following the movement, curious. He didn't understand why he felt the slight rush of attraction, the warmth spreading through his frame knowing that he was welcome there… Even if it had been on orders, Pipes wasn't snapping at him. No 'airhead' comments…

The Mech was slowly moving forwards, approaching Flight slowly, joints working themselves out as he went, long marks across the deep blue armour catching and glinting in the light from one dim lamp off to one side, amber-gold optics were watching, tracing out each line as it ran across that frame, old damage and new. Flight knew the corrosive gases the Mech carried burning into Pipes's own armour had caused some of them… others he didn't know… but he wanted to.

"Fireflight."

_Say it again…_ Golden optics lifted, the dark Mech standing over him worried optics gazing down at him. _Say my name again… Say it like only you can… like I actually mean something._

"'Flight… Everyone is worried about you." A hand dropped lightly against the young Flyer's shoulder, squeezing it gently, as Pipes was slowly lowering himself down to one knee so that they were at optic level with one another.

"More like their frustrated with me." Golden eyes half shuttered as he leaned into that warm hand that rested against his shoulder, the touch was comforting to his systems. "I am useless after all."

"What makes you think that's true?" Pipes's head was dipping slightly, trying to catch the expression on the Aerialbot's face.

"Its true, isn't it? _Everyone says it._ They think I don't hear, but I do."

"Have you ever heard me say it?" The dark blue Mech whispered softly, dipping down a little so that they were at optic level, deep blue met gold and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"No…" He had never heard Pipes speak before tonight, Pipes had never complained about being woken to treat Fireflight, had never grumbled or even looked irritated, he just seemed to be tired… Otherwise those hands treated him gently, those wonderful scarred hands…

"Then not everyone says it. You are quite far from being useless."

Fireflight just stared at the other Mech for one long cycle, just openly gawking at him, just wanting to believe those words…

"Top place rankings in the Academy. You were one of the most gifted to graduate in your generation." Pipes was slowly sinking to his knee joints, which protested loudly at the movement after being seated for so long, his hands reaching out to lightly curl about Fireflight's, thumbs lightly stroking over the Bot's palms gently. The touch made Fireflight look down, focusing him for a moment, really listening to the words being spoken to him. "Something happened. Something happened just after you graduated and gained your placement with the Aerialbots. Something that changed everything…"

"I… I can't…" Flight gasped out softly, his bright golden optics dropping, looking anywhere but at this gentle… warm… Mech.

"_You useless piece of scrap." A hand stung against the little Flyer's cheek, snapping his head backwards, feeling the sting of the blow run through his facial sensors. His own fingers lifted to the dented plates, wide eyes staring up at his lover, his beloved Stormtrimmer. Expression confused, why would… Stormtrimmer ever strike him? Had he done something wrong? Hadn't he done just as his lover had asked him? Quiet… submissive… out of the way… no complaints. He knew these stinging blows… but never to the face. "I can't bear to look at you. You expect me to put up with your selfish whims? You're nothing but a pleasure bot, begging for it so much. Get off me, get away from me, filthy…" _

He had done the only thing he could, work out a way so that he wouldn't have to face the pain… wouldn't have to care… that the world might find him just as useless as he was told he was. Stormtrimmer had always been right. No matter what Fireflight had said, Stormtrimmer was always _**right**_.

"I won't force you to tell me, Fireflight. I will talk to Prime… see if he will be a little more lenient with you. You don't deserve to be restricted to your quarters. I'm quite willing to repair you…"

Pipes would talk to Prime? For him? Would repair him willingly? Nothing was quite making sense, except for one thing, Pipes was a 'good thing'. His creators had always told him, hold onto 'good things' for as long as he could, they were always worth whatever sacrifices were made to keep them.

And suddenly he had a desire to talk. A burning desire… to just let everything come tumbling out of his vocal capacitors until he couldn't speak anymore. But for a moment he held his glossa, amber gold eyes flickering over the dark navy mech before him, a jolt of desire fluttering through him. Flyers and Seekers were renowned not only for their aerial prowess but also for other 'desires' and his burned up within him… Though bulky and almost awkward, Fireflight was certain that beneath all that thick armour and gas tanks… there was a body worthy of his attention…

"I'll talk to _you_." He wanted to be selfish, wanted to have something for his own. It was so selfish wasn't it? "But I want something… something that would motivate me."

"Do… you know what would motivate you?"

_Indulge me. Please Pipes?_ His optics seemed to plead quietly, before he was reaching out to wrap his hands around that blast mask, drawing that head down towards him, so that suddenly they were so close together at that Pipes was almost in his lap. _Don't turn me away… I can trust you. I know I can, you wouldn't hurt me would you? Let me… _

"What would… motivate… you, Fireflight?" That voice hitched slightly, dark blue optics blinking in surprise at the look he was being given. Slender, beautiful Mechs did not look at him like that… Not with desire and a clear want to touch him… touch his scarred battle worn frame.

"You."

"You can't…mean…"

"Exactly."

"You… want… _me_?"

"Let me have you." Fireflight was suddenly finding that he was in control that he was being allowed command over what was happening between them, the uncertainty in those dark blue optics spoke volumes. No one cared to look… No one cared to want. Forgotten… Pipes was _unremarkable_ to everyone else, but to Fireflight… he was something very attractive. "Motivate me. I know you can." That face was pulled closer and a soft kiss pressed against that blast mask softly, promising so much in that one movement. "And I promise you won't be disappointed with the results."

"Flight…" This was definitely not what the Autobot had in mind when Prime had requested him to talk to Fireflight, he knew a little psychology and had hoped to talk to Flight… but apparently the little Flyer had another more attractive method.

"Prove to me that I'm not useless."

"This isn't… Flight… you are placing your trust in me… I can't do that… I… It would be betraying…"

"Why not?" The little white and red Flyer purred softly, a slender arm looping around that waist, it might not be love… but it was something _good_ and he wouldn't let it go. He had imaged nothing like this… but he liked the idea far more than any of his daydreams. "You're not betraying the trust placed in you, because it's me who's asking." He would not give this up. And he could see the flicker of hope in those dark blue optics, that this was something genuine between them. "Show me that affection isn't pain… that this isn't just one way… that the desire I see in your gaze is genuine."

Pipes jolted back, his head slipping free of the Aerialbot's grasp, embarrassed… ashamed that the natural gentle desire had been discovered. He was meant to be professional about this. Silverbolt and Prime had asked him personally to try to help the little Jet. He… couldn't… but… his Spark begged him… It was likely he would never have another chance for something like this… even if it wasn't a real relationship… even if it wasn't real, it would give him a few memories of having someone care about him… want him…

"Pipes. For a joor… for an Orn… for a Vorn… give me a chance to be near you. I want to be near you. You and these wonderful hands of yours."

Those rough servos were captured and tugged upwards, lips sliding against the palms of them, caressing across the warm surface. A promise, silent and wonderful.

"Me…?" Disbelief was still evident.

"You."

Pipes paused, before slowly nodding. "Okay."

Before Fireflight did anything else, and the door was sliding open to reveal Silverbolt standing there, having come to escort Fireflight back to his quarters.

Flight was grinning, bright golden optics dancing with happiness and he seemed almost to glow with hope.

"I'll seeyah tomorrow for our next… _session_."

Pipes was sitting heavily down on the chair Flight had just vacated looking like was going to glitch up badly. He had just agreed…

* * *

Slender arms coiled around his broad shoulders, a head dipping down to settle against the warm metal, purring in utter delight as he felt the frame beneath his touch arch ever so slightly back into the contact, relaxing just a touch. A light kiss was pressed against the warm metal, his head tipping to the side a little to rub his jaw against the rough patches across the navy blue armour. He had been rather pleased when he had been given a little more freedom to go to Pipes's quarters when not at his own or at training, he loved it there, it felt more like home then anywhere else…

"What are you working on?"

"An old 'radio', it is interesting the differences in technology from the start of the last Vorn to now… in regards to human technology… the design, the sophistication…" Pausing for a moment, he stopped speaking, considering the Mech behind him, wondering if he had spoken too much… he had learned to curb his natural desire to 'run his mouth', though only slightly eccentric, he could happily talk for… joors… Once started off of course.

"You can go on if you like…" Firelight loved listening to Pipes, it meant the other Mech would relax with him, would even allow him to curl up in his lap at times… he was indulged in cuddles… everything he wanted… but he hadn't quite pushed to have what he really wanted yet. He would win over the Mech.

"Its okay." Pipes smiled softly, preferring to hear the warm voice of his… companion? What was he to consider this new addition to his existence? His Spark warmed at the notion that Fireflight really did enjoy coming there, the Flyer opening up slowly to him, speaking a little at first, but improvements had soon become evident. Prime and Silverbolt both praised the Battlefield Medic for whatever he was doing… Pipes had not quite known how to answer to that.

"Did you miss me?" Fingers trailed slowly over that completely armoured chassis, attempting to figure a way under the heavy layered plates of armour, not even knowing how to 'unlock' it, as unlike normal armour, Pipes's was completely sealed against the elements. A single leak could spell a disaster for the Mech; his own gas could kill him at such close range.

"Yes, very much so." He leaned back slightly, gazing up into Fireflight's optics for a moment and there seemed to be a twitch there… something slight that spoke of genuine affection.

"I missed you." Lips brushed softly over an antenna, teasing it lightly with a soft flick of a glossa over it, unable to help the flash of glee that appeared in his features, he knew just where to touch to make this Mech shiver… Long hours of 'exploring' while Pipes worked on his projects, Fireflight amused by all the little twitches and sounds that he could get out of just soft brushes over that dark blue armour. His fascination had grown with each beat of his Spark, with each chance he had the more he could focus again… sometimes he would just talk… other times just touch… The mech responding with soft words and eventually please the little Flyer with those rough hands against his wings…

"You could… always stay here."

The offer suddenly caught Fireflight by surprise, his head tipping forwards dipping over that shoulder, the tip of his nose brushed against the very edge of that blast mask. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean it is no trouble to me…" He was almost flushing, heat rising through his systems, having become comfortable and content with this rather interesting presence in his quarters, the little Flyer sometimes sprawling out on the couch in the sunshine for an entire joor when he could, the large windows providing him with a brilliant view outside. "Stay."

"Okay!" Fireflight pounced him, though already half wrapped around the blue form, he jerked in closer, limbs enfolding the body tightly, almost on tiptoe to lean fulling against that strong back.

"Welcome home, Fireflight." Blue optics blinked at the Mech with quiet happiness.

* * *

Freedom.

His scores had improved… his concentration had improved… his Spark had lightened with each passing Orn that he spent within the now familiar quarters of Pipes. The other mech had indulged Fireflight's love of vids, while Flight had enjoyed learning how to repair simple things, being trained with general first aid… Making him more useful to the Aerialbots. And he had realised with time just how much he really did want to prove himself to the others.

Daydreaming had its place…but so did his duties.

It had been the quiet gentleness of the other Mech that had won him over…

Who could resist the gentleness or the times when those hands had him keening loudly, wings vibrating with heat and feeling? The one fact remained however, that Pipes had remained firmly and completely 'undiscovered', the Mech clearly a little uncomfortable at times, still holding his reserves and trying to treat Fireflight with respect.

Whenever Fireflight attempted to 'play' with the other mech other than stroking his outer armour or teasing various parts of that anatomy, the slight nervousness had returned, the worry filling those optics. Pipes did not wish to take advantage of Fireflight's trust… but also there seemed to be shyness…

Shyness…

That bleeding shyness.

What was there to be shy about?

To him that body was beautiful.

A pout formed slightly on the Aerialbot's lips as he was tapping in the code to their quarters, glad that he had gotten off monitor duty a quarter joor early, deciding to surprise Pipes with a new vid he had been able to borrow from Jazz. If he played his cards right he would be able to curl up in that lap, sprawl out across the warm body and earn himself several long 'pats'. Maybe he could even convince Pipes to cuddle up with him on the big berth they had gotten when he had moved in.

He wanted more… and if he was careful he could get it. He was the one that had originally asked for this… What he had been given was somewhere to call home and someone that deeply cared about him. But still… admiration had turned into affection had turned into something so akin to love that it seemed to melt through that last barrier. Fireflight loved Pipes.

The door swished open, the lights dimmed and the shutters wide open letting the warm sunlight spill in from outside, the Mech glanced about, setting the vid chip down on a nearby countertop as well as the two cubes he had brought with him from the Rec Room.

"Pipes?" He called softly, knowing the Medic might be sprawled out somewhere asleep as he often found him after the Medic had served either in Medbay or out in the field.

No answer but the sound of the cleanser running.

Cleanser?

Flight couldn't help a devilish smile coming to his lips, heading straight for the bedroom, feeling the jolts of anticipation flaring up within him. Pipes was always clean… not once had Flight seen the other Mech go into the cleanser to bath as he did so while Flight was training or on duty, once he had been put back on the roster under the provision that his new motivation and enthusiasm for his work remained.

Dark blue armour sat on the repair bench, long deep slashes running across several of the pieces… Curious white hands were reaching out and picking up several of the pieces, turning them over and feeling the weight of them in his palms. No wonder he could hear Pipes coming in some of the metal plated hallways… The heavy gas tanks and heavy plated armour sat beside it… a little dented in places… the thickness of it was startling…

But his eyes caught sight of the small 'breather' unit that usually was within the blast mask… If all this was out here… waiting for repairs…

What did that mean for the Medic?

A hot jolt of desire flared through him, hunger spreading outwards from his Spark, wings twitching wildly in excitement, he would catch him… He would catch his shy partner.

Ducking through the doorway, he was watching the faint wisps coil from underneath the doorway to the cleanser, head tipping to the side slightly as he smiled a touch, just approaching it slowly, before suddenly it swished open…

There in the doorway stood a tall lean Mech, long limbs a deep blue streaked with crisp black in places. That face… though lean as well was well formed and almost elegant, bright optics blinked sharply as he held a drying cloth in one hand, his entire frame freezing. The rest of his 'normal' armour was also missing, the outline of that Spark casing, the exposed circuitry glinting in the warm light of the steamy room just behind him.

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

Fireflight admiringly, Pipes with a rather large degree of embarrassment.

"I… didn't know you… you were going to be back early… I would have…" That voice. _Unmuffled_… those fine lips moving softly, the rather pretty mech looking distinctly flustered. "Flight… I…"

"You really are beautiful."

Shock and the heat seemed to rise even more in Pipes's cheekplates, unable to help taking a step back, suddenly finding himself in the centre of Fireflight's attention. Those golden optics were glittering with delight and a touch of that almost dangerous desire he knew could inspire the little Mech to…

"You… you can't be serious… I…"

"Oh, I am serious." Fireflight who had played the submissive was grinning wide and almost dangerously, expression saying that 'Piper' wasn't going to escape him, not when the other mech was like that… damp… bare… and so shy. He would coax that shyness out of that body over and over again until the other Mech was confident to show this part of himself to Flight. "You are… very, _very_ desirable, Piper." A wink. "If I had known that was under all that armour… I would have definitely caught you sooner." Feeling the slight almost cocky arrogance of a Flyer, he wanted to be able to win over Pipes… He wanted him… wanted to prove to the other Mech that he wouldn't leave him… that his interest hadn't waned in the slightest.

"You…" A hand covered that mouth in embarrassment, optics looking anywhere by at Flight. "Flight…"

"You overload me regularly…" His optics flickered down to those hands, those skilled, rough hands that made the Flyer grin even more widely. "You touch me… show me that you do care… that this isn't some duty you have to perform." He was advancing slowly on the other Mech, determined to corner him. Determined to repay all those times he had been stroked… touched with such affection that he almost thought he would explode with it. "You said you like touching me."

"I do…"

"Then let _me_ touch _you_."

The startled dark blue optics went wide when Fireflight was suddenly crashing into the Mech, forcing them both backwards, back through the doorway. The sprayers coming on, hot fluids sweeping down over their bodies as the force of the movement propelled the taller navy blue Mech against the wall with a soft thump, Fireflight before him, a cheeky… hungry smile on his lips.

"Do you know I love you?"

"_Flight_?"

Confusion.

Disbelief.

Hope.

"I love you. I fell _in_ love with you. You willingly spent your time with me… you had the patience to work with me. You welcomed me into your home and your Spark. You believed in me. Encouraged me. How can I help not loving you?"

And his fingers were sliding down over that too tempting body, learning each new curve as the Mech before him arched helplessly, limbs stretched out to curl about Fireflight, hands sliding up over those wings slowly, knowing just how to make the red and white Aerialbot arch sharply into those fingers.

A hot kiss claimed those soft lips, swallowing any sound that escaped, hands sliding stroking… eager.

"Flight!" It was almost a wail, startled by the fierceness of the desire being directed at him. Pleasure surged upwards through the slender frame, shaking softly with each emotion that was half torn from him, torn from his throat as he arched upwards, squirming against the frame that pinned him. He was physically stronger, usually the more dominant of the pair, but he couldn't help giving in to those touches, a hand pressing against his Spark casing, caressing… begging to be allowed in.

"Love you."

"Stop… no…" His protests were dying, why was he protesting? He had wanted this… longed for it, but right there he had one last final doubts about… "Please… I…"

"I'm the one taking advantage of you, Piper. Enjoy it." That purring whisper against his throat, nipping bites leaving him arching helplessly, the hot water and cold tiles making him shudder, his fingers still working at those wings, desperate to return the pleasure he was receiving. Pinching the edges of those wings softly, teasing delicate circuitry, one hand dipping down to touch between those wings. "Do you love me, Piper? Tell me you do…" It was a plea, half desperate half certain, mouth dropping downwards, caressing the edges of the metal plating, denta catching a few wires along the way mouthing them delicately.

"I…"

Sparks of heat ran rampant through both of them.

"_Primus_… Flight…"

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you always have."

Embarrassed and feeling, his face plates burning as that mouth dropped lower… sliding over one slender hip, fingers caressing gently across seams… before that mouth was down there… glossa teasing… Making Pipes almost wail with the raw pleasure that surged up through him, his systems already overheating, soft whimpering cries escaped his scarred vocals as hot husky whispers. Hands were sliding upwards again, tracing heated lines across his metallic flesh and leaving Pipes wondering just how Flight knew…

All thought left him when that mouth closed around several sensor nodes within his hip wiring, glossa swirling around them as he was almost biting down. Hips arched, that dark navy head bumping back against the wall behind him, solvents sliding down over his scorching, hypersensitive chassis.

"Tell me."

"I… I… yes…"

Those scarred hands were brushing back and forth between those wings, making Flight arch forwards, mouth pressing even more firmly into those warm circuits.

"Tell me clearly."

"I… I loved you… from… the beginning."

"Knew it."

Their bodies were sliding together as the Flyer's hands were pressing the large body back against the wall, pinning him there and ran a fingertips across that warm Spark casing, finding the release and letting it cycle open… His own armour was clattering to the floor in a wave, as he was straightening, his glossa licking at the lubricant that glinted on his lips, his body rubbing up against the other, feeling the raging heat already coiling within that other frame.

"You taste good… delicious…" An arm wrapped around shoulders, tugging Pipes down into an almost bruising kiss, their mouths moving hotly together, Pipes being able to taste himself on those quicksilver lips. But the action served to curl Pipes's body half about Fireflight, their casings locking together, the Flyer pressing the other Mech back sharply, glossa still sliding deeper into that warm cavern, muffling any moans that escaped Pipes.

Hands were tugging at his back plating, attempting to pull him closer, the two of them suddenly caught within their mutual desire, and suddenly Pipes overpowered him, flipping them about, wings were suddenly sliding against a cold wall, a cry of sound being swallowed up from Flight. Hot hands were everywhere over the Flyer's frame, both of them feeling their Sparks disengage from their systems as they were bond together, Pipes's long arms wrapping tightly about Fireflight.

"I loved you… since the moment I saw you… I… I was so… shy…" Which explains why he was so silent when he treated Fireflight… and had welcomed every opportunity to be near the little flyer, he had been uncertain what to do when Fireflight seemed to be returning his feelings. Uncertain… he had been hoping only to make sure Fireflight wanted to be there…

"You are. So cute…" Flight chuckled between groans, their frames rocked together, their hips roughly scrapping against one another, wires and sensors catching. "So cute… but I'm onto you now… I'll win…"

"You already have."

Fire burned, cascading in waves through them, impressions… emotions flaring, dancing… dipping between them heatedly. Hands curled together, Pipes pinning them to the wall above their helms. Pipes was kissing him with all that pent up emotions he had been keeping to himself for far too long.

"I wanted to have you… But… I wanted to be… love…"

"Well worth the wait then. You… have my undivided attention."

"Undivided…"

Fireflight was suddenly shrieking, a wave of pure emotion swam through his processors, feelings that were not his own… so strong that they almost made him overload right then. A love… _oh Primus_… That love for him was almost blinding. His Piper had hidden it so well… but now that it was out… escaping between them it filled him up, spilling out wildly. The beginnings of a Sparkbond forming, a promise of something that would grow with each time they expressed their love. Like their relationship… it would be a slow wave… creeping up to overshadow them… pull them down.

"You… oh… OH! So… much… passion…" Golden optics were dimming as he was flailing helplessly beneath the emotional assault, every feeling rocking him, his wings scrapping hotly against the wall with those rocking hard thrusts. Their Sparks melting together… completing one another…

And suddenly Pipes felt the return wave of feelings… the desire… the hunger… the love… everything directed at him with such an intensity he could barely suck any air into his overheated systems.

And overload crashed over them like a tsunami, drowning them both as they cried out together, caught up in a strange dance right there in the cleanser. Their bodies seizing as the first tendrils of their bond solidified, promising them in the orns to come so much more wonders that would never cease to amaze them.

"Love… you…"

It could have been from one… or the other… or both as they slowly sagged downwards, curled together as their systems crashed spectacularly with the burning heat… oh Primus…

And darkness fell in a rush…

Leaving only love behind.

Sprawled against the curve of that dark blue body, Fireflight purred softly when fingers caressed the edge of his sleek wings, optics flickering on dimly to look up at his lover, appreciating the gentle features and soothing touches after such intense passions that had swallowed them both up. "Mmh?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking…" His lips brushed against the top of the red and white helm, lingering there for a long moment before just sighing in contentment, that other hand wrapping around the Flyer's slender waist pulling him just a little higher until they were settled casing to casing, a hip cradling his lover's own.

"About?"

"Everything… this… you… I didn't think…"

"That it would happen?"

A slight nod.

"Well, were here… were together. And from the looks of it… were going to be that way for a very long time."

"You… aren't mad I… took so long?"

"'Course not." Fireflight smiled, dropping a light kiss against one shoulder, unable to help the rush of delight over how much this Mech worried about pleasing him. "Well worth the wait. Didn't you say the best things always are?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm sure you can make up for any lost time…"

"I shall endeavour to do so."

"Good." A wicked smile, a hand sliding down over that side softly. "Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

I was definitely on Crack for this one xD their as bad as each other XD looools! Review^^


End file.
